50 Shades of Malfoy
by MalfoyPotter11
Summary: Amanda is 23 years old when she meets Draco Malfoy. He's a multimillionaire with his own business. He's into the whole BDSM scene proposing a solution to Amanda's problem. Will they fall for each other in the long run?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_She was running far far away. Footsteps were heard behind her as her breathing got faster trying to escape. She knew if she stopped he would find her taking her back to that horrible place. No more hurting, she thought to herself. I just can't go back. _

_She could feel the hard pavement underneath her bare feet as she ran. Then she heard him call after her. "Amanda! Get your ass back here this instant!"_

_Her eyes went wide with fear. She tried running faster but he was getting closer. Even though she was fit she was never a match for him. He was too strong for her. This was her only chance for escape and she wasn't going to let him get to her. Her eyes went hard with determination as she sprinted down the road._

_"Amanda! I swear if you don't get back here now you'll have the worst punishment yet."_

_That's when she saw a black Kia Soul in front of her. She quickly moved around it still running but then she heard a crunch behind her. Her head turned to see his body on the road. Knowing if she went back to check on him he might wake and get her back. For that reason she kept running._

_About 20 minutes later she finally found civilization. A real city where people mingled. She took a deep breath feeling relieved that she was out of Nowheresville and among people. A few minutes passed by before she stumbled up on to someone's porch. She started knocking incessantly until someone opened the door._

_"He's after me," is all she said before fainting and hitting her head on the ground._


	2. Chapter 1

Amanda slowly opened her eyes wincing as she did so. There was a bright light hovering over her as she started to sit up. Pain shot through her body from her head to her toes. "Ouch!" she cried out.

"Whoa there. You better lay down again," she heard from across the room. She whipped her head around to see a man with white platinum blonde hair sitting in a cozy armchair by the fire. Her eyes narrowed at him before she realized she couldn't see anything very clearly.

"Excuse me but where's my glasses?" she asked.

"I have them. I assumed you didn't want them crushed while you were asleep," he replied to her.

"Well can I have them back?" Amanda tried to sit up again but cried out at the next pain.

"Not until you lay down again. Otherwise I'm keeping them."

Amanda sighed as she burrowed under the covers laying her head against the pillow that was on the arm of the couch. "Okay I'm laying down now. Can I have my glasses please?"

The man stood walking over to her as he pulled her glasses out of a long black case that he had inside his pocket. She can see the outline of his hand as he hands her glasses over to her. "Here," he offered them to her.

Amanda took them from his hand and slipped them on. "Thank you." She looked up to see how formidable he looked up close. Her mouth went dry from looking at him. He had well defined muscles that she can see through his shirt and bright blue eyes that she can easily drown in. Amanda's body trembled as her face went bright red.

"You look a bit flushed. I'll get you some water," the handsome stranger said as he walked over to a mini fridge in the room taking out a bottle of water. "Here," he handed the water to her when he walked back.

Amanda knew that wasn't the problem but she took it anyway feeling embarrassed. She chugged half of it before looking back at him again. "How did I get here?"

"You fainted in my doorway. If it wasn't for Lincoln things could have been worse."

Amanda got confused. "Who's Lincoln?"

"He's," the man contemplated for a second, "my butler."

She nodded and bit her lip trying to decide what she's going to do now. "Well thank you for letting me crash here, no pun intended," she grinned to herself, "but I better get going."

"I don't think that's a very smart idea. From what I heard someone is after you. You shouldn't risk it." Amanda could see him frowning.

That's when her memory came rushing back to her. "Oh!" Her eyes went damp with tears gripping the blanket hard. Amanda started breathing irregularly like she might pass out again. Next thing she knew a cold cloth was on her forehead.

"Calm down. I don't want you fainting again." Her eyes closed softly as he moved the cold cloth around her face. Amanda's breathing started going back to normal.

"Thank you," she said breathily.

"It's not a problem. Maybe you should find a hotel for the night. I'll help you and pay for your expenses."

"No I can't do that. I mean you don't have to pay."

He looked down at her fragile state. Draco knew that if she stayed any longer he would use her the way he liked. He can see her amazing curves that were in all the right places. She was perfect for what he had in mind for her. _Hold on there Malfoy. Get a hold of yourself. It's obvious she isn't ready._ He shook his head trying to remember she just fainted in his doorway. "Maybe I can help you then in exchange you can do something for me."

She turned to face him looking up into his eyes. Draco could see her hazel eyes through her glasses and he knew. She would be his next submissive. "What do you mean?" she asked him.

"I'll let you stay here and you'll have to do some things for me," he said being vague.

He could see her thinking watching her biting her lip. The sight of that made his body build with lust for her as he stood over her. His trousers felt painfully tight but didn't shield himself from her view. Draco noticed her look up at his face. "Okay I guess I can do that."

Draco smiled down at her feeling relieved. "Great. We'll discuss the details in the morning. You should get some more sleep. My name is Draco by the way. Draco Malfoy."

The girl smiled back at him. "Amanda Mostyn," she supplied. "You can just call me Amanda or Mandy as most of my friends call me."

"I'll call you Amanda. It sounds sexy." Draco grinned at her.

Amanda giggled slightly as her face started turning red.

"Well Amanda," he rolled her name around his tongue, "go back to sleep." He pulled her glasses off her face and set them on the small table next to the couch. "I'll be here if you need me."

He noticed her yawning and closing her eyes. "Okay g'night," she barely got out before she passed out on the couch.

Draco smiled to himself really looking forward to having her as his next sub before walking out of the room. _She will be mine._

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for reading! I would love to know what you all think of the story so far. If you have any ideas please let me know. I'll be sure to use them!


End file.
